<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plenty of Fish (in Space?) by Shady smut dealer (wreckedrecords)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687178">Plenty of Fish (in Space?)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedrecords/pseuds/Shady%20smut%20dealer'>Shady smut dealer (wreckedrecords)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Genderqueer, Genderqueer Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Original Fiction, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, mlm, non-binary characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckedrecords/pseuds/Shady%20smut%20dealer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smugglers don't really have the option of "settling down," but they tend to meet some interesting individuals from time to time.</p>
<p>A collection of space-faring sexcapades with diverse aliens, genders, orientations, and little to no plot. Based around a crew of smugglers and their personal encounters through space, this is a COMPLETELY UNEDITED side project to write more gender-inclusive, sex-positive sci-fi literotica.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plenty of Fish (in Space?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a work written from start to finish and completely unedited other than basic spelling. It's a side project I might flesh out and edit later, but until then it's likely going to be riddled with mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So… How do you know these guys?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two smugglers stepped off the warp pads and onto the crowded streets of the capitol city, looking around to fully take in their surroundings. The city reached far into the sky, black columns made entirely of glass and vibrant lights in shades of pink and purple blocking out the stars. It’s always night on B-5, a lunar society always shadowed by the massive planet it orbits. Crowds were diverse, but it was easy to spot outsiders. All the natives ranged from lavender to cerulean, had tails, and solid black eyes. Not to mention, most wore a vibrant makeup that glowed under the lights of the city, intricate shapes painted with precision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster shrugged his shoulders and began to lead his tall copilot through the streets. “They’re old friends. Every weapon on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aeris </span>
  </em>
  <span>was supplied by their… Industry.” He said dismissively, ignoring the way he could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of his head, the two weaving between bodies and the sound of music and laughter in the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you had old friends.” She raised a brow, the sound of her smirk clear in her words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster tried to ignore it to the best of his ability. “They steal weapons, spruce them up, and then sell them to the market for an incredibly insane profit. They’re the most powerful people I know. They’re about as close to friends as I come.” Caster snorted, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How’d you meet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a long story.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, right.” Adrian paused to admire the food stands lining the streets, the air packed with sweet and savory smells of roasting meat and fried dough. “... Is it always this lively?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This city is. Hardly anyone lives here permanently. You have to be filthy rich and one of the most powerful people alive. It’s a universally accepted neutral ground so a lot of powerful people are under the protection of the B-5 government itself. It’s a party every second of every day. Mostly clubs, bars, food, dancing, shopping, and lots of trade.” Caster led them to one of the skyscrapers, stepping up to the guards at the door and flashing a strange card. The guards shared a look, then parted, letting the two through. The lobby of the building was almost at capacity, people mingling and drinking wine, but he flashed the card at the desk again and the attendant stood almost frantically and opened the elevator doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian blinked, dumbfounded. “You care to explain?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster avoided eye contact. “I’m basically family around here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you steal it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No! I can’t believe you’d even propose something like that.” He scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a smuggler, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I prefer the term ‘opportunist’.” He corrected her as they began their ascent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, so what’s the plan? They’re obviously going to ask or something in return for the information we want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster was examining his reflection in the glass, fixing his collar and combing his fingers through his hair once. “There is no plan. I told you, I’m basically family. They’ll tell me anything I need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of a sudden the Valian woman’s three eyes widened. “Are you seriously dragging me along to visit an old fuck?!” She pinched the bridge of her nose, groaning when he began to fight a laugh, faking earnest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You were the one that wouldn’t let me visit some crime lords alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maker, I can’t stand you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doors opened, and they were let out into a massive split-level room, music pulsing and beautiful people in beautiful clothes were dancing and mingling all over, an open bar on both levels. Lights were flashing, and Caster felt the easy-going energy in the space make him relax, plucking a drink off a tray as it was carried by. “I love visiting this city.” He sighed, grinning and looking around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian stuck close, sighing at the pilot. “Who are we looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry. They’ll find us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he said this, a server approached them, a smile on their face, and gestured for them to follow. Caster smirked at Adrian, knocking back the entire beverage and making his way through the crowd. They were taken to another level, and then to a large room with comfortable seating for about ten and a bar, and that’s where they saw them. Slender, beautiful creatures sitting in the same large chair, tangled in each other’s arms. They hardly even sat up, but Caster couldn’t help being captivated every time he saw them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kova was a native to B-5, a handsome Nokai, their jet-black eyes and hair stark against their blue-lavender skin. They were soft and slender, and wore nothing but tight black shorts, a black band around their chest, and a massive shirt that was draped lazily over their shoulders. Their expression was that of a curious feline, tail flicking at the sight of Caster. He winked, and Kova grinned mischievously, tail wrapping around their bare leg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamir was watching Adrian’s expression with amusement, and in no humble attempt at showing off, his skin cycled through several different vibrant colors before settling on a deep scarlet. He was half chameleon race of some kind, humanoid except for his pointed ears and color-changing skin, markings, and hair. When he sat up, the sheer fabric of his dress fell down over the curves of his body and cast a shadow of his slim figure beneath it, legs crossed, his smile amused. Caster bowed his head to them, and Yamir gestured for them to have a seat. “How good to see you, Caster. Who’s your friend?” He asked with a voice like velvet. Kova tilted their head to the side, ear twitching slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamir, Kova, this is my copilot, Adrian. Adrian, Yamir and Kova.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian blushed, startled by their provocative appearances no doubt, and Kova laughed. “Not what you expected?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please forgive me, I meant no disrespect.” She murmured, bowing her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kova laughed again, waving her off and their tail curling and uncurling. “Don’t sweat it, we know you were expecting some big scary thing with lots of scars and an ugly mug. Surprise, you’re welcome.” They smirked, and Yamir rolled his eyes with a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What they meant was ‘you have nothing to apologize for.’ We wouldn’t be like this if we didn’t like attention.” His eyes flicked to Caster. “We weren’t expecting a visit. What can we do for you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re looking for someone that may have stolen a very unique weapon from you. One that distorts space. Sound familiar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Kova purred, eyes low-lidded and Yamir beginning to run his fingers through their short hair. “Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster pursed his lips. “Because whoever they are, they’ve been killing my trade partners, and yours too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re aware of the issue.” Yamir assured him, twirling a strand of his own long hair that wasn’t neatly brushed to one side. “We’re working on it. We’ve been tracking the individual and are composing a plan to retrieve the item intact.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re stealing other tech, too. They’re doing something big and they’ve got their eye on your supply lines.” Adrian added, gesturing to herself and her captain. “We caught them leaving your tag when they attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something flashed in the eyes of their hosts, Yamir looking to Kova who was watching with something behind their gaze. “... We should move this conversation somewhere more private.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all stood up, and Yamir looked to Adrian. “Our apologies, but we don’t disclose sensitive information to those outside the Alt-Optimum. We hope you understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrian glanced at Caster, then at their hosts, and paused before responding. “... Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, but feel free to stay and enjoy the party. I beg you, have a drink and try a bite to eat.” Yamir led them to the door, catching the attention of two attractive women in sparkling dresses and waving them over. They came eagerly, and Yamir gestured to Adrian again. “Our friends are your friends, please enjoy yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh- No, really, it’s okay-” The girls laughed, their long curls bouncing as they grabbed Adrian’s arms and began to happily lead her away. She cast a pleading look back at Caster, but he just laughed and waved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try to lighten up! I’ll come find you when we’re finished.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kova had disappeared, and Yamir took Caster’s arm, taking him to the level above them where a much heavier door with guards standing outside it resided. The hallway was empty of people other than the silent figures at either side. Caster looked down to see Yamir looking as cool and calm as ever, though there was a sly look to his face, and he led them to the door. “Kova is waiting for us. Perhaps you can help us in return for information.” Yamir paused in front of the door, turning to face Caster and looking up, stepping closer to him. “You know we don’t do things for free, after all.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas traced the shape of Yamir’s face, letting his thumb rest over his lips. “You know I’m weak, doll.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, we should talk inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the door shut behind them, Caster was being stripped of his clothes in the dark. They both worked like experts, Kova kissing down his chest, their breaths short and warm as they undid his pants while Yamir unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it away. The music from the party made the room practically shake with the sound and deliver enough of a punch that they hardly had to worry about being heard. As if to prove that thought, Caster moaned when he felt Kova pull his pants down some and grab him, beginning to stroke him eagerly. Yamir chuckled into his ear, smooth hands running up his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost like they missed you.” He cooed into Caster’s ear, running a hand through Kova’s hair as they sank to their knees. Kova’s ears lowered slightly, lips parting to breathe hotly against Caster’s tip and send a shiver up his spine. “You’re so tense, love.” Yamir sighed, rubbing the human’s shoulders as Kova began to suck softly, practically lapping at his length every time they came back up and making him groan loudly. “Have a seat, let us get you a drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamir reached down to tenderly stroke their cheek from around Caster before Kova was nudged lovingly off of him. They didn’t back off completely without a soft growl of dismay, though, huffing with a bit of a pout that made Caster chuckle. The man was led out of his boots while he halfway fixed his pants, tugged to a set of chairs across from the large bed, and guided into a velvet seat where he was immediately treated to soothing hands rubbing deep into the knots of his shoulders. Yamir kissed his ear, grinning while he worked. “Kova, pour the man a drink.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kova sighed, resting their hand on their hip, tail flicking eagerly. “Do we have time for a drink?” Caster’s eyes travelled up the length of their body as they spoke, exploring every curve beneath the loose overshirt and tight underclothes. Their nails were fairly long and painted black, digging into their own skin just a fraction. Caster fought an involuntary moan, shuddering at the thought of the red streaks that would hopefully be painting his skin. “See? It’s not just me.” They grinned, leaning over Caster again only to have Yamir grab them by the chin and force eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hush, my dear. Now do as you’re told and get him a drink. Perhaps one for yourself as well; you know I don’t like to be rushed.” Yamir smiled sweetly, but the air around him changed and Kova’s tail immediately puffed up and their face flushed lightly. They ducked their head and muttered softly as they went to the bar, beginning to look for a bottle and wrinkling their nose in a petulant manner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster chuckled quietly at the sight. “Damn, I missed you two.” He grinned, reaching up and taking Yamir’s chin, meeting his stunning eyes and sending him through a few shades of maroon before kissing him deeply. Yamir laced his fingers in Caster’s thick hair, sighing and letting his eyes close as he leaned over the back of the chair. Neither pulled away until the sound of a soft, offended growl came from the bar, making them both smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, did you? I couldn’t tell.” Yamir spoke in a low tone, knowing Kova would only get about every other word. “I can’t wait to watch you break,” he murmured, letting a hand slowly make its way from Caster’s neck down, fingers lightly brushing his bare skin and moving at a painfully slow pace. “You know, we were just talking about you the other day,” Yamir began nonchalantly, his touch leaving a trail of tingling skin behind it, Caster’s breath hitching slightly when he finally pushed his hand beneath his pants. “We were talking about our trip through sector 8.” Memories of hot springs and warm bodies clothed in steam flooded his memory, making him shudder again and arch his back slightly when Yamir gripped him tightly before almost completely relaxing his grip and remaining still. “Good to see you remember it well.” Yamir laughed playfully, and Kova was before them in an instant, scowling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t look so upset.” Yamir straightened his back, smile still there but his eyes narrowed slightly. Kova’s tail stilled instantly. Yamir took both the glasses out of their hands, placing one in Caster’s hold. “You know how we feel about the bad attitude.” Yamir shoved Kova to their knees before Caster and gripped their hair, making them gasp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah-” Kova winced, but the look was hardly pained. Caster admired the view as he leaned back, taking a sip of the strong liquor, Yamir lifting Kova’s chin and raising the glass to their lips. Yamir gave them no room to sip, though, leaning their head and the glass back as Kova drank as quickly as they could manage until it was gone. They coughed slightly, cringing, but Yamir looked pleased once again, smiling and stroking their hair. Kova reached up to wipe away the alcohol from their lips, too late to stop it from dripping down their chin and neck and collarbone. Yamir sank to his knees as well, and Kova gasped when he ran his tongue along the trail left by their spill. Caster bit his tongue, letting a sigh leave him as Kova was released from the grip and panted, tail and hair slightly fluffed from being caught so off-guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s more like it.” Yamir praised them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kova’s eyes were slightly glossy, but their face was rosy and they looked up at Caster pleadingly. He smirked. “I don’t know why you’re looking at me for permission, you know that’s not my job right now.” He chuckled as Kova’s ears laid back and they glanced in Yamir’s direction. To answer the silent question, Yamir placed his hand on the back of Kova’s neck. Instantly, they perked up and slid their hands up Caster’s thighs. They pulled down his pants without time to waste, and Caster sighed before taking another sip of his drink. He gripped a handful of their hair as they went down again, Kova groaning around him and making his hips buck slightly. Kova choked quietly but didn’t pull back, a soft sound leaving them. They started to bob their head slowly, eyes closing and hand gripping him comfortably while they sucked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster watched with awe as the creature swallowed around him and went down further, the alcohol clearly beginning to set in as they picked up the pace a little and whined when Yamir squeezed their neck from behind; a warning. Caster was completely relaxed, warmth pooling in his stomach as he nursed his first carefree drink in months and absently played with Kova’s hair and ears while they started to give soft, wet sounds. After a moment, Yamir released Kova, evidently pleased with his work, and surprised Caster by lifting Kova’s hips into the air rather roughly, making them lose balance and sink forward so Caster was forced into his throat. He moaned loudly when Kova gave a high-pitched noise, choking and pushing off of him slightly with ragged breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamir chuckled but didn’t wait for them to recover. He pushed Kova’s shirt up their back, exposing the smooth skin and pulling their shorts down slowly. Kova panted once, but slowly slid their lips down over Caster’s tip again, moving their head a little slower now only to be forced back down when Yamir’s hand met their ass harshly. Kova yelped softly, going down too far again but not pulling off this time. Yamir struck them again, and Caster felt himself driving deeper into Kova’s throat with each hit. He gasped, their throat wet and hot around him, their labored breaths and scattered sounds making him moan with pleasure. Kova whimpered softly, reaching down between their legs, desperate to be touched already. They never got the chance, though. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster sat up slightly and gripped their arm firmly, halting any movement from them. Kova whined and looked up to see him with his eyes narrowed and a devious smirk on his handsome lips. “I don’t think anyone told you to touch yourself.” He murmured, and Kova lurched forward with another unexpected smack from Yamir, making them cry out with a weak sound, quivering slightly. Caster fought another groan, letting go of their arm. “In fact, no one gets to touch you until I do.” He pulled them off his dick, making Kova whine and sit back into Yamir’s coddling arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kova shivered at the feeling of Yamir’s lips across their shoulder, neck, and ears, feeling his hands glide across the insides of their thighs and up their side. They watched as Caster stood up, knocking back the rest of his drink and rolling his shoulders back a few times. He looked down at the slender bodies at his feet, watching even Yamir eye him with appreciation. Caster smirked, Kova squirming and tail wrapping around their leg. “Get on the bed.” Caster ordered, tone completely different from when they first entered. “And Yamir, tie them up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamir’s eyes sparkled. “Good to see you're feeling better.” He stood gracefully, lifting Kova to their feet to lead them over to the bed. Yamir bound their arms to their sides and then their wrists behind their back, Kova too desperate to fight it. They whined softly until Yamir was finished and had them laid comfortably. As he straightened up though, he found his back flush against Caster’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The human leaned down and whispered into his ear, hands ghosting over his sides. “... Bend over.” Yamir’s eyes widened and his lips twitched into a smirk. He didn’t wait for the warm hands now holding his hips to force it, instead leaning over slowly and sensually, letting his clothes cascade over his body. Caster took a moment to appreciate the arch of his back and his spread legs, the picture of obedience— unlike his counterpart watching from the center of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kova squirmed, writhing in their binding as they watched Caster undress Yamir, slipping the garb down his shoulders and leaving him bare. The smuggler knelt, spreading his cheeks and savoring the gasp that it drew from him. He trailed his tongue over his entrance, and Yamir let out a warbled noise, hushed but present all the same, gasping and letting his head fall. “Ohhh-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kova growled around the gag in their mouth and fought the ribbon keeping them in place, whining when their struggling bore no fruit. Caster ignored them though, making a point to get another sound out of Yamir by grabbing at his ass roughly this time, pressing his tongue inside him and pulling him closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gasped and moaned with soft huffs of air every time Caster pulled away for a second, back arching and fingers grasping at the sheets each time he leaned back in. Caster worked until Yamir’s knees were weak, his breaths slightly labored and Kova’s cheeks blushing a deeper hue of blue, then pulled away and stood up, pulling Yamir up with him. He wiped at his chin and kissed him, Yamir moaning quietly against his lips until Caster pulled away and turned his attention to Kova.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were watching with pleading in their eyes, ears low and tail curled between their legs as they writhed on their side. Cas paused, making them wait as he thought for a moment. Yamir continued to kiss his neck and shoulder as they stood, and finally Caster smirked. “Take that gag off them.” He was still regaining his own breath, and moved onto the bed so he could turn Kova onto their back and spread their legs, whistling low. Yamir pulled the gag away, Kova’s head practically in his lap when he glanced over. “Still might be my favorite part about you Nokai. You’re just so easy to get riled up.” He murmured. He pressed two fingers inside them with zero resistance, eyes widening a fraction. “Damn, and you get so </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span>...” He breathed in awe. Kova arched their back, writhing some before Yamir placed his hands on either side of their face, shushing them. They began to nuzzle his hands, and Caster pressed deeper, thrusting his fingers slowly, hand growing slick and smearing it across their thighs. He dragged his fingers against their inner walls, jaw set with determination, searching until the pads of his fingers dragged over the spot he’d been looking for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kova arched roughly, moaning loudly. “Oh fuck-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t be shy.” Caster cooed to them, Kova biting down hard on their tongue. “You were acting so eager I thought you’d already be showing.” He pressed into the spot again and Kova’s length finally began to uncurl, coaxed from its warm, wet entrance. Kova sighed in relief as Caster began to stroke him, lifting their hips into his lap.  He lined up and paused, pressed against their entrance as they looked up with half-lidded eyes. He was still for a painfully long moment, and then he dropped their hips altogether. Kova let out a sound he could only describe as a sob, Caster sitting against the headboard instead and grinning. “What? Is there something you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- please, I don’t want to be teased anymore-” Kova whimpered, and even Yamir gave a ‘tsk’ of pity, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart, of course we won’t tease you much more. We simply don’t have the time.” He sighed, helping lift Kova up and into Caster’s lap. They shuddered, and Caster groaned as their length curled around his own, slick and warm, Kova giving quiet sounds of pleasure. “Our friend brought a guest, and it would be rude to keep him long. After all, we’ll have plenty of chances in the future, I’m sure.” Yamir said, stroking their hair from their face while they grinded into Caster to draw a moan from both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster grabbed Kova’s hips and lifted them up, stroking their length again and positioning himself once more while the Nokai wrinkled their nose. “Seemed like we had plenty of time earlier to make drinks and- ah- AH-” Caster pushed in roughly, stretching Kova wide with ease. They cried out, spasming around him slightly and tightening, back arching and entrance dripping. The feeling of being forced open so quickly and roughly didn’t go away quickly, shivers and sparks running up their spine still when Caster lifted them and slammed back in. Kova wasn’t shy, the room filling with gasps and cries each time Caster brought their hips down hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was different, sweetheart. Caster needed a pick-me-up, and frankly so did you.” Behind Kova, Yamir spoke casually and situated himself before dragging his fingers across their wet thigh and gradually pressing a finger inside their ass at the same time, bringing forth sounds that would almost make even Caster blush. Kova was grinding down onto Caster the closer they got to their climax, and Yamir was pressing his finger deeper and gripping them by the back of the throat. It wouldn’t be long until they came, so Caster stroked them harder, thrusting up harsher and breathing heavily. He savored the sweet sounds leaving Kova, and the creature tightened around him as they rolled their hips the best they could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah- Caster- Mn, Yamir, I-” They were cut off by their own yelp when Caster squeezed their length and slammed deep, making them climax suddenly and violently, pulled down as far as possible on his dick and Caster’s fingers digging into their hips to keep them in place as they twisted. “Oh, gods-” Kova started to mutter in their native tongue, hips hitching slightly in response when Caster lifted them slowly, then brought them back down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yamir, lay back on the pillows.” Caster lifted Kova off of himself and held them as he sat up, huffing. Yamir did as he was told, and Cas didn’t miss the way his eyes grazed their bodies hungrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas pushed Kova into Yamir’s lap, making sure both of them were facing him. Without needing to be told, Yamir went back to working Kova open from behind, slowly thrusting two fingers in and out of them while their length writhed slightly with arousal. Kova whimpered, and Yamir removed his hand, Caster instead stroking them as Yamir lifted their hips and slowly pressed into them. It was tight but slick now, and he didn’t move while Kova adjusted. Once their whines died down, Caster pushed Kova’s legs back and thrust into them again, Yamir still not moving inside their ass but the combined pressure drawing sounds from all three. Caster panted quietly, holding his broad frame above the two aliens as Kova arched and begged in words he couldn’t understand. Yamir struggled to control his expression, looking weak and lovesick over his sweetheart and practically cooing comforts into their ear, stroking them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster didn’t hesitate anymore. He slammed into Kova without warning, and he didn’t stop, ramming into them wildly and roughly. He was pushing as deep as he could, Kova’s body hot and slick and clenched so tight he knew he wouldn’t be long himself. Yamir moved out of rhythm with him, holding Kova and the Nokai melting between them. They were overwhelmed and overstimulated, eyes distant and lashes wet, lips slightly swollen. They sobbed and arched into Caster’s thrusts, trying to meet them but the force rendering them helpless as the two taller men abused them, fucking them as though each had Kova to himself, seemingly no regard for the creature’s pathetic cries of bliss. Caster moved harder, faster, sweat on his brow as he felt Kova getting closer. He pounded into them, hips slamming into their thighs where bruises would no doubt appear in the morning, grinding into them each time he was as deep as he could go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was caught off-guard when Kova leaned up, arms still bound, and buried their teeth in his shoulder. He gave a rough, loud moan, and then slammed so hard into them that he would have been concerned he hurt them if he hadn’t immediately climaxed, coming hard and the feeling making his body tense as he pressed as deep into Kova as possible, the creature coming as well and squirming to escape the deep penetration. However, they only succeeded in tightening around him and rubbing him against their inner walls, sending shocks up their spine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took Caster a moment to realize Yamir was trying to catch his breath as well, eyes closed and head leaned back. Cas was still for a long time, but pulled out slowly and carefully. Kova twitched, but they didn’t fight it, only leaning forward when he lifted them off of Yamir. Caster collapsed onto the pillow, breathless and covered in sweat, untying Kova on top of his chest. They didn’t move, arms dropping when the ribbon was loosened completely and wrapping lazily around him. Yamir rolled onto his side, resting his head on Caster’s shoulder and closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, the guy you’re looking for is on Damas.” Yamir sighed with content. “He’s trying to build something Kova drew up plans for. Stole the concept files and bailed. That’s where we think he’s building it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gonna tell me what the plans are for?” Caster asked, voice lightly rasped as he scratched Kova’s head, a light sound like purring coming from them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yamir smiled sweetly. “Of course not, darling. You know the rules. The less you know, the better. We’ll equip you. You can keep the new weapons we give you if you do one thing for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas raised a brow, but his amusement gave away his presumption. “Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kill him on sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saluted, gently moving Kova off his chest slowly and carefully into Yamir’s arms. “Easy enough. Thanks for the tip.” He chuckled, grabbing his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll send a supply ship to meet you on Taruuk. And thanks for stopping by. It’s always a pleasure.” Yamir winked, and Kova chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can say that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caster laughed, redressing and heading for the door. “I’ll let you know the next time I’m in town. For now, I should find my copilot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her I love that shade of vermilion she wears. It’s to die for.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>